Finding You
by Haru no Yo
Summary: The thing that endangered all of Spira, Vegnagun and its controller, Shuyin, are finally gone. The fayth said they couldn't promise anything, but Yuna still waits... and Tidus will do whatever he can to find a way to her.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His eyes slowly opened, he lifted his head above the water and swam out towards land. It was, Tidus, the young man who had been a guardian to High Summoner Yuna. He looked at the woods surrounding him. 'Macalania Woods'. His thought drifted to the night when he had kissed Yuna. 'Yuna.' His thought went to the summoner. 'Yuna, I have to tell her.' He ran as fast as he could out of the dying woods, running to Bevelle.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
She stood on the deck of the Celsius, her eyes closed, breathing in the fresh air. 'Vegnagun is gone.' She began to quietly hum to herself swaying with the wind. "I know that your hiding things. Using gentle words to shelter me." 'Shuyin and Lenne are gone too. Shuyin, the closest thing I had to Tidus, is gone. But, but you weren't him.'  
Paine walked out of the lift to stand beside Yuna, "We're heading out, Brother wants you to choose where we'll go."  
Yuna continued to stare into the endless sky. "I dunno Paine."  
Paine looked in the direction of Yuna and smiled, "You know, not everyone heard your song in the Thunder Plains, why not give them an encore in Luca?"  
"But didn't blitzball season start?"  
"I'm sure that they won't mind giving up the stadium for one day."  
"All right."  
Paine began to walk towards the lift. "Luca it is." Yuna continued to stare ahead and listened to Paine's footsteps walk away and the lift doors open and close. She smiled thinking of the night in the Macalania Woods, 'And your Zanarkand Abes would play!' She laughed silently to herself once again and headed for the lift.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Tidus stumbled onto the highroad weak. As he walked the people whispered to each other, he didn't take notice. He came upon the doors of the great city and was stopped by two warrior monks. "H-Halt!" He looked at them with weary and exhausted eyes.  
"Please let me through," the monks stood their ground, but as Tidus noticed with a certain nervousness and anxiety, "if this is about the whole breaking into Bevelle to save Yuna thing is it? Come one! We had to do something! She was going to marry Seymour!"  
One of the monks gained the courage to speak to Tidus. "Your lies do not trick us Shuyin! Praetor Baralai has spoken of you!"  
Tidus looked at them confused and stepped forward, "Shuyin?"  
"Stay where you are or we'll shoot!" Suddenly the doors to Bevelle opened, revealing the praetor of New Yevon.  
"What is going on here?! I can hear your threats being shouted from the temple!" His gaze finally fell toward Tidus. "Shuyin?" Baralai looked at him in a panic. "Monks, shoot him!"  
Tidus waved his hands frantically as if to stop them, "Wait! I'm Tidus, I don't even know who Shuyin is!" The three men looked on unconvinced. "I'm one of Yuna's guardians! She can tell you!"  
Baralai was the one who now looked confused but his guard was still very much there. "High Summoner Yuna has not needed a guardian since she defeated Sin with her real guardians two years ago." Baralai's cold glare went through Tidus.  
Tidus' head went down as he heard this, "Two years, it's been two years...." He lifted his head back up. "Please, I don't know who you are or," he looked around, "what's happened in the past two years, but please, I just want to see Yuna."  
Baralai looked at Tidus long and hard for a while before speaking. "Shuyin controlled me, and when someone controls you for awhile, you begin to get inside their mind. As far as I know, you are not Shuyin." Tidus' heart lifted, "But I'm still not sure who you are," Baralai nodded to the monks and the two walked into the city. "High Summoner Yuna is holding a concert in Luca from what I've heard. I will call the Gullwings to pick us up."  
Baralai left to leave, "Wait, what do you mean concert?"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Several hours later, the two once again were on the high bridge, this time waiting for the Celsius. Baralai had told him of the events that had happened while he had supposedly been gone. About Vegnagun, New Yevon, the Youth League, and the Machine Faction. Within a few moments of the two arriving at the end of the high bridge a loud noise of machinery was heard. Baralai motioned to Tidus, "Don't say anything until I explain to them understand?"  
Tidus nodded, "Yuna's on this ship right?"  
The praetor responded, "She should be, yes."  
The Celsius now hovered above them, and a speaker was over heard, A young woman's voice, "Baralai! Hurry and get on board! Yuna's back in Luca getting ready for the concert!"  
Tidus looked to Baralai once again and Baralai responded to the woman's voice. "All right Paine! We're coming on board!!" The two climbed onto the airship and once they were secure the ship left back for Luca.  
Baralai led them towards the lift but before entering he reminded Tidus, "Remember what I said earlier, the Gullwings might take your arrival a bit," he smiled, "alarming."  
They entered the lift and it whirred to the bridge. The lift's doors opened and everyone on the bridge was too busy to notice who came out of it. Tidus and Baralai stepped out of the lift and the former guardian looked around. He recognized no one, except one person who seemed vaguely familiar, but it couldn't be. Could it? It had been two years after all.  
Suddenly, a yell was heard coming from the driver. "AH! SHUYIN!" Everyone's gazes were now glued to the lift with Baralai and Tidus.  
Paine pulled out her sword first, "Baralai what are you doing?!"  
Baralai put up his hands to try and calm her down, "Paine, let me explain that's not Shuyin."  
"Like hell it isn't."  
Suddenly Rikku began to run towards Tidus as Brother tried to stop her. "Rikku!"  
"Tidus!" She leaped on him and gave him a hug. Everyone looked on shocked and confused including the one who was being hugged. "We wondered what happened to you after Yunie sent the aeons! Yunie's gonna be so happy to see you!!!!"  
Tidus looked down at the Al Behd and looked at her curiously, "Rikku?" She nodded ecstatically. His uneasiness and curiosity soon turned into a large smiled as he hugged her back. "Rikku!"  
Rikku's smile grew even larger, "It took you long enough you big dummy!" She laughed. She finally let go of him.  
Tidus looked at her clothes, "You certainly look different Rikku."  
Rikku she stared at him straight back, "Hey, that's not very nice." She looked at his face as if to determine something. "You know, you're not very good at hiding things." Tidus smiled. "Yunie's fine. She thinks about you a lot."  
Tidus looked at his friend, "I've missed her."  
Rikku looked around at everyone else on the bridge, still confused. "Why don't you go on deck for awhile? Catch your breath. We'll be in Luca in about an hour." Tidus nodded and headed back into the lift leaving Rikku and everyone staring at her. "What? We're old friends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what do you think? You know, around Christmas my cousin got Final Fantasy X-2. She played and played. She kept saying how good Final Fantasy games are. I personally had never played a Final Fantasy game before. She suggested I buy FFX. So I did with a Best Buy gift card. I couldn't stop playing it and when I finally beat it I was all like oh no!!! So then I had an urge to go buy X-2. Too much money, so now I have to wait until March 2 when I parents give it to me for my birthday. I've just been renting and last time I played was when I just made it to the Farplane Abyss. So I haven't gotten any ending yet so if my details are kind of off just tell me, k? Alright, after that long monologue I hope I haven't discouraged you to review. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tidus stood on the deck of the Celsius, breathing in the fresh air, nothing you could have found in Zanarkand. 'Yuna'. His thoughts never wandered far from her. 'Does she still care about me the way she use to?' He smiled to himself sadly. 'Probably not, it's been two years after all. Rikku says she thinks about me a lot, maybe more about just as her guardian'. She probably already has someone in her life.' "She looked for you you know, you were the reason she became a sphere hunter." Tidus turned around to see the woman from earlier.  
She walked to his side, "Kimahri found a sphere on Mt. Gagazet. It had someone who looked like you on it."  
"Shuyin right?" Paine gave him a skeptical look. "I've been called Shuyin more times than I can count recently."  
She nodded, "Fair enough. Kimahri gave the sphere to Rikku, who in turn went to Besaid and showed it to Yuna. The minute she played the sphere, she felt somewhat compelled to go. She left Besaid the following day and was with the Gullwings ever since. The whole Vegnagun thing and Shuyin turned out to have nothing to do with you, or so it seemed." Paine gave him a questioning look.  
"To be honest with you, I have no idea whatsoever how I got back. I just think that it's better not to ask." Paine nodded once again. "By the way, I'm Tidus." The two smiled.  
"So I've heard," she held out her hand. "The name's Paine." Tidus shook her hand. Paine began to head back to the lift, but before she got in she slightly turned her head to say one last thing to Tidus, "By the way, she never stopped loving you,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little while afterwards Tidus stepped onto the bridge and spoke with Rikku, "We're just over Luca, Yunie's getting ready for the show," Rikku had a mischievous look about her, "I have an idea on how we can reunite you two." Tidus gave her a confused look. Rikku looked out, "Yuna's going to start her show in about half an hour. Until then you can catch up with the gang, they'll be in the stands."  
Tidus seemed impatient, "When do I get to see Yuna?"  
"Relax, I have an idea, when Yunie finishes her song we can get you on the stage!!!!" Tidus gave her a skeptical look. "Don't worry, it'll be romantic."  
"All right Rikku," the Al Behd girl, happy she got her way, smiled and skipped away. The former guardian heard someone mutter in Al Behd and turned around to see the Al Behd with the tattoos.  
"Hey! I remember you, you were on the airship with Cid and everything. You told me to guard Rikku." Brother quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"Keep it down, I don't want people thinking that I worry about my sister." By the time Brother had Tidus' mouth covered Buddy had already heard.  
"Aww, isn't that adorable. Big brother Brother wants to look out for his baby sister."  
Brother put his finger to his lips. "Shh!" He let go of Tidus.  
"Hey! You can speak English now!" Brother nodded. Tidus noticed his sad expression. "You seem kind of glum, something wrong?"  
"Nothing," he said in his broken English and climbed back into his seat. Tidus walked back to Rikku.  
"What's up with him?"  
Rikku giggled, "He's sad because you're back and he's in love with Yunie!!!!!"  
*"RIKKU!!!! MNOD OB!!!!!"  
Rikku turned around to face her brother. *"Ez, em myliyri viecuom?" She waved a finger at him. She turned around to face Tidus again. Brother grumbled and ignored her remark. "Don't worry about him, he's just jealous."  
"Right."  
Shinra turned around form his chair. "I just talked with Lulu, Yuna's getting ready so she won't be coming out until it's time for the concert."  
Rikku gave him thumbs up. "Cool! Come on you," she grabbed Tidus' jacket, "let's go see the gang!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Rikku led the way through the stadium, there were too many people packed into the stadium and no one took notice of the man who looked Shuyin. Rikku led him to the box where the maesters once watched. She whispered to him to stay outside for a moment. Rikku entered the balcony as Tidus listened from behind the curtain. "Hey everybody!!!!" Tidus heard greetings exchanged between them. From what he heard, their voices belonged to Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Rikku. "Kimahri! What are you doing here? I thought that the Ronso elder couldn't leave the mountain?" Kimahri responded, "Other Ronso promise to take care of sacred Mt. Gagazet and told Kimahri to support Summoner Yuna. So Kimahri came to Luca." Rikku sounded absolutely delighted, "Isn't this cool guys? Pretty much everybody's here, the summoner and her guardians, well except one, but you know, the whole sending thing."  
Lulu's stern voice cut off Rikku. "Rikku, what are you talking about? And what do you mean except one? You better not have mentioned this to Yuna."  
"What are you talking about? Sir Auron was sent to the Farplane yah? And Tidus, well, ya know."  
"I haven't completely lost my mind you know!"  
"Kimahri worry about Rikku. Rikku not making sense."  
Rikku put her hands on her hips. "You guys are such meanies! You don't get it do you?" The former guardians all looked at the youngest confused. "Fine! I'll show you!" She went behind the curtain but found no one there. "Tidus? Tidus where are you? This is not the time to be playing games!" She went back into the balcony, "I just saw him! He's here, I swear!"  
Lulu put a hand on Rikku's shoulder. "It's alright Rikku, we all wish sometimes, but please, don't mention this to Yuna."  
But Lulu's statement did not reach Rikku's ears seeing as she was too angry looking at Tidus in a corner of the balcony laughing. "YOU BIG MEANIE!!!!"  
Tidus put his hands up and shrugged, "What? It was funny seeing everyone thinking you went crazy." She attempted to hit him with her daggers but he seemed to always dodge her attempts. While Rikku continued to attack Tidus everyone was in a state of shock.  
"Tidus that you man?"  
He dodged Rikku's latest slash and looked at Wakka, "In the flesh," he looked at his clothes and hands, "literally."  
Wakka's face broke into a grin, "Really?"  
"Yeah," and with that statement Wakka whacked him over the head.  
"Where ya been the past two years? Huh? Yuna's been worried sick about you ya?"  
Tidus put his hands up in defense, "Hey! It's not like I had much of a choice in the whole fading thing. The last thing I remember was jumping off the airship and then I woke up in Macalania. That guy, Baralai, he helped get to the airship where Rikku started helping me out."  
This time Lulu spoke, "You say the praetor of New Yevon helped you?"  
Tidus looked confused, "New Yevon's one of those new political groups right?" He looked at Lulu hopefully.  
Unfortunately, she shook her head sadly, "Still as clueless as ever."  
"Hey! It's not my fault I'm never here when something important happens!" He waved his hands wildly.  
Wakka laughed, "It's too bad yah? This time, we can't blame it on Sin's toxin!"  
"Hey!" Tidus looked at the blitzball player, "I thought you were on my side?"  
Wakka gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and walked back over to his seat.  
Rikku walked up to Lulu, finally giving up on trying to get Tidus, "Where's Vidina?"  
Tidus looked around at his friends, still confused as ever, for answers. "Who's Vidina?"  
Wakka walked from behind Lulu and proudly put his arm around her, "Our son yah. He was born not too long ago."  
Lulu rolled her eyes at her husband, "The Aurochs are taking care of him back in Besaid, we thought that we should wait a little before bringing him to Luca."  
"Ohhh," Rikku frowned, "It's too bad that Tidus couldn't meet him."  
Tidus shrugged, "I will when I get back to Besaid."  
Lulu tapped him on the shoulder, "Has Yuna seen you yet?"  
Tidus shook his head sadly and jerked his head towards Rikku, "She's got an idea." Lulu gave the youngest of the group a questioning look.  
"Don't worry," Rikku said coolly, "I've got it all under control." She looked back to Tidus. "We'll go back stage when the song is just about over." Tidus nodded showing he understood. Suddenly, the lights went out one by one and the spotlights began to shine, revealing the former high summoner standing there on the stage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My proofreading sucks. I'll probably replace chapter one simply because I'm annoyed at how many grammar mistakes I've made. I cower in shame. Ok, you can review now.  
  
*- RIKKU! SHUT UP!!!!! *- Aw, is someone jealous?  
  
Billy- Thanks a bunch for the nice review. It helps a lot!  
  
Amara the Emerald Phoenix- Well hey, I've already talked to you!!!! But thanks for the review!!!  
  
SPOILER- Well, I was kind of, um, surprised (?) when I read your review. Um, yeah, thankfully I'm the kind of person who can be pretty much told everything but I personally like to see it for myself. Did you also know you used no punctuation whatsoever? I'm just kidding.  
  
Drace- Fair enough, you usually can't get a feel for the story when you've only read one chapter.  
  
Falcone- Thanks for the early birthday greeting and your review. And  
thanks for the tip about  
Vegnagun. I also did try putting a bit more detail than last time. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuna stood in the spotlight with her microphone in hand as Tidus watched her with almost a hypnotic gaze. 'She's even more beautiful that I remember.' The soft music started and Yuna began to sing.  
  
I know that you're hiding things  
  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
  
Your words were like a dream  
  
But dreams could never fool me  
  
Not that easily  
  
Tidus remembered avoiding Yuna's questions about what they fayth had said when they kept saying their dream would end. A phrase Yuna had said to him two years ago was still burned into his memory, "You're a bad liar."  
  
I acted so distant then  
  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
  
But I was listening  
  
You fight your battles far from me  
  
Far too easily  
  
'I kept avoiding the question, and when the moment finally came and Yuna told she love me, I didn't tell her.'  
  
Save your tears cause I'll come back  
  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
  
But still I swore  
  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
  
Shouting might have been the answer  
  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart  
  
'I did come back Yuna, I came back for you, so we can be together again. I have to tell you how much I love you.'  
  
Cause a thousand words  
  
Call out through the ages  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
Even though I can't see  
  
I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
One thousand embraces  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
Rikku nodded to him and the pair silently walked to a dark corner by the entrance. "Shinra, were ready as soon as she's done."  
The young boy's voice returned, "Gotcha, I'll send him over there as soon as she finishes."  
Rikku smiled towards Tidus, "Good luck."  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
(a thousand words)  
  
Have never been spoken  
  
(ohh yeah)  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
They'll carry you home  
  
(carry you home)  
  
and back into my arms  
  
Suspended on silver wings  
  
(on silver wings!)  
  
And a thousand words  
  
(ohh)  
  
Call out through the ages  
  
(call through the ages!)  
  
They'll cradle you  
  
(ohh yeah)  
  
Making all of the lonely years to lonely days  
  
(lonely days)  
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
Ohhh, a thousand words  
  
As Yuna sang those last words, she looked at the balcony housing her friends and smiled as the loud cheering and clapping rang out through the stadium. Her happiness consumed her and the moment couldn't have been any better, but it was. As she waved to her former guardians a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and gasped, her microphone falling to the ground as her hands covered her mouth in shock, Tidus. It was Tidus, with his Zanarkand Abes uniform and that wide grin. Moving one of her hands that had covered her mouth in shock, she slowly and cautiously put it to his cheek. "Are you real?" She asked, barely above a whisper.  
As Yuna's hand touched his cheek he closed his eyes hoping never to forget the feeling, "Yes Yuna, I'm real." He opened his eyes once more and looked into Yuna's blue and green irises. The past summoner broke into a laugh and encircled his neck with her arms and hugged him with everything she could.  
"I'm never letting go," she whispered into his ear.  
"I don't want you to," he didn't care that all of Spira was watching, he didn't care about anything at that moment, except Yuna. He withdrew himself from the hug and held her hands in his, "Yuna, two years ago, when I was leaving," he sighed, "and you told me you loved me," he swallowed hard. "I never told you that I loved you too."  
Yuna's eyes, filled with those of happy tears, looked at him and smiled. "I knew Tidus, I knew."  
Tidus looked at the summoner and truly smiled as the two laughed. He brought her in for a kiss that neither of them would ever forget. As they kissed they were lost in their own world, they could not hear the thunderous cheering and clapping still coming from the stands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, a bit revised so that the lines of the song don't run into each other. If you haven't already read this chapter than review or if you have already read this chapter then, oh well, review anyway. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a few moments, Tidus and Yuna began to break out of their world, suddenly becoming very aware of their surroundings. Yuna looked around at the stadium and blushed a very bright red in embarrassment. Looking at her, the former guardian just chuckled and held out his hand, "Let's get out of here." Yuna nodded and let Tidus guide her out of the stadium leaving the still cheering citizens of Spira behind. The two laughed as they left the blitzball stadium behind, simply enjoying being together for the first time in two years.  
The two finally came to a stop at the bottom of the steps leading up to the Mi'ihen Highroad. When they couple had once again found their breath Tidus began to draw the high summoner towards him but she put up her hand instead, "Wait," she said gently. She took a few steps back from her protector and was engulfed with a white light.  
"Whoa, what was that?" She smiled cleverly as she took her hand in his.  
"Oh nothing," she said absentmindedly, "just a dressphere."  
Tidus' previous state of confusion remained, quite evidently, "A dressphere?"  
"Uh, huh," Yuna continued to smile at him.  
"Well," Tidus started, now fully looking at what Yuna was now wearing, "I like the outfit," he spotted the symbol for the Zanarkand Abes on her blouse, "and I especially like your taste." She smiled up at him, looking into his blue eyes. "You've changed so much," he sighed, "everyone's changed." He smiled at her sheepishly, "I kind of feel left out."  
"Tidus," she out her hand on his cheek affectionately, "I like you just the way you are now."  
  
"Do you?" He didn't really have to ask the question, he already knew the answer. His lips found hers again and felt as if he could stay that way forever. After expressing their feelings for each other a moment longer Yuna slowly broke off.  
"Come on," still holding his hand, led him to the balcony nearby. "Do you remember this place?"  
Tidus stared back into his love's eyes and brushed a lock of hair from her face, "How could I forget?" He asked, breaking into a small laugh, "You tried to get me to laugh out loud and by the time we were through everyone thought we had gone crazy!" The two laughed as together they walked down memory lane. As he brushed the lock away he kept his hand their, this time, Yuna enjoying the feeling. "Yuna, I don't know why, but I love you more than you can possibly imagine."  
She looked back at him, "I think I can, because, that's how much I love you." She rested her head against his shoulder and Tidus comfortingly put his arms around her, "I don't know how I've lived the past two years without you."  
Tidus ran his fingers through her hair, "You're strong Yuna, stronger than anyone I've ever met, you also had everyone helping you like Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and especially Rikku. And besides, I'm here now and that's all that matters."  
Yuna leaned against him, "My protector," she sighed as he stayed in his arms, the two enjoying the silence surrounding them.  
"YUNA?! COME IN YUNA?!" A voice nearly screamed the question and broke the silence surrounding them.  
A second later another voice was heard in the air, "I'm sorry Yuna, I tried to keep him away from the comm. System, I even jammed it, but somehow he managed to-"  
"Go to where you're suppose to go Shinra!" Tidus looked at Yuna with face that had become very common to him, confusion.  
Yuna responded to the voice, "I'm here Brother, I'm fine."  
"Thank you! You're not hurt! All I saw was that freaky guy who looked like Shuyin take you from the stadium! Buddy and Shinra kept trying to keep from the station!"  
Yuna giggled slightly at hearing this, although deep down knowing of Brother's feelings for her, "I'm fine Brother, really."  
Brother's voice reacted in a whoot of joy and the attempted to hide it, "Come back to Celsius at once!" And with that Brother's voice was gone.  
  
Tidus then looked at Yuna with a teasing smile, "Freaky guy who looked like Shuyin huh?"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Who is the leader around here? Me! I am! This is my ship and I say where it goes, and it will now go to Besaid with him on board!"  
"Tidus," Yuna corrected him.  
"Whatever!"  
Over on the side Paine whispered to Rikku, "Very dignified," and Rikku could barely stifle a giggle.  
"This ship is not going to Besaid until he gets off!" Brother stood on the bridge of the Celsius openly whining to its crew. Yuna stood before him and next to her stood Tidus holding her hand.  
"You let him before didn't you?"  
Brother scratched the top of his head and tried to ignore Yuna and shrugged, "*Dryd fyc pavuna...."  
This time, it was Paine who was the one to cut in, "*Pavuna oui vuiht uid dryd ra fyc dra uha Yuna fyc muugehk vun? Dra uh cra mujat?"  
"Eh," he waved a hand at Paine, "*Cu fryd?"  
"*Cu oui yna zaymuic!" Rikku now stood before her older brother with her hands on her hips.  
"*E ys hud!"  
Tidus finally hung his head in defeat, tired of the argument in Al Bhed surrounding him. "I'll see you later." He quickly kissed Yuna's cheek and started for the lift.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" She still held his hand tight.  
He brought her hand to his face, kissed it as if she were royalty as the whole bridge watched, "I'm going back down to Luca," with that statement he continues his way towards the lift.  
"Tidus!" Yuna cried but the guardian ignored her until he found a man in his way.  
"What the hell is going on up here? One minute I hear everyone yelling at each other in the engine room and the next thing I hear is complete silence. Its as quiet as a tomb up here!" His eyes finished scanning everyone on the bridge but his gaze finally fell on Tidus. "You look familiar boy, who are you?"  
Yuna stood up to answer her uncle's question, "He was once one of my guardians Uncle Cid."  
Cid looked at Tidus for a moment longer until his face turned from wonderment to recognition. "I remember you now, you kept ranting on about not letting my niece die and how you had to apologize to her." Cid held out his hand to Tidus, "I also remember you ranting on about how you weren't going to let her die. And I appreciate that." Tidus took the older Al Bhed's hand shook it, "What's your name again boy?"  
Tidus slightly lifted his head slightly to respond to Cid, "Tidus," he answered simply.  
"Well, Tidus, its good to see you again. Say, you were heading off somewhere, mind if I ask where?"  
Tidus shrugged, "I was heading back down to Luca, and then probably take a boat back down to Besaid."  
"What are you talking about? We're on an airship! Brother, let's get going to Besaid!!!" Brother stood his ground and folded his arms, standing his ground. "Did you hear me?"  
  
"E navica du dyga res du Besaid!" All of the Al Bhed on the bridge gasped in horror.  
Paine grabbed Yuna by the arm and had them duck under Shinra's station. "Paine what's going on?"  
"Brother's not listening to Cid, all hell's about to break loose." Buddy melted behind his chair, and Shinra, being the smallest, simply hid behind his station.  
Rikku soon ran to join Yuna and Paine under the station quietly to herself over and over to herself, "Duck and cover, duck and cover." Tidus, also getting the hint, took a few steps back so that he was hidden behind the doorframe.  
"*FRYD TET OUI CYO DU SA?!"  
"*Oui raynt sa," although it was a bold statement on Brother's part everyone knew he was fighting a losing battle.  
"*DRYD PUO SICD CYJAT YUNA'C MEVA SUNA DESAC DRYH OUI LYH LUIHD! YHT OUI'NA CESBMO KUEHK DU TAHO RES BYCCYKA?!"  
"*Oac,"  
"*OAC? OAC?! OUI FEMM CDYND DREC YENCREB KUEHK DU BESAID NEKRD HUF!! E TUH'D LYNA YPUID CUSA ZAYMUICO OUI RYJA UJAN DRYD PUO OUI FEMM DYGA RES YHT YUNA DU BESAID!"  
"Oac vydran," and with that final note Brother climbed into his driver's seat with a regretful sigh.  
Cid regained his posture in a fit of temper and began to look around the bridge, "Hey, where'd everyone go?"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A former guardian and a group of sphere hunters known as the Gullwings, except for their leader, all stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the Mi'ihen Highroad, all of them laughing. Buddy waved his arm in the direction of the airship, "We'll go back later," he added, "when things cool down a bit." He then looked in Tidus' direction, "By the way, I'm Buddy." Buddy held out his hand.  
Tidus seemed a bit taken back but then laughed good-naturedly, "Yeah, I'm Tidus."  
Buddy offered him a smile, "Yeah, I kind of figured that."  
Slightly bending his knees, Tidus looked down at the youngest Al Bhed of the group, "And what's your name?"  
"Shinra, I know everything."  
  
The blitzball player seemed a bit surprised at the Al Bhed's answer, "Well then Shinra, its nice to meet you."  
Rikku now stood up by Tidus and Shinra, "Sure, and if Shinra doesn't know the answer to your question he'll just give you an excuse, like how when Yunie beat him at a sphere break tournament he said his goggles had fogged up." Shinra coughed uncomfortably, "Or he'll use his most famous excuse, 'I'm just a kid.'"  
Shinra shook his head and pointed to Luca, "Well, if I didn't know everything, which I do, then how would I know that according to my calculations adding the time on the airship, our conversation that is presently taking place, the size of the blitzball stadium, the amount of people held within the blitzball stadium during Yuna's concert, and the estimated time to walk from the blitzball stadium to here, that a mob of people are coming this way to barrage Tidus with questions?"  
True to Shinra's word a mob of citizens coming from the blitzball stadium appeared a moment later. At first, no one bothered to notice the bystanders standing by the stairs until one particular voice shrieked, "Sir Tidus!"  
This apparently caught anyone in the area's attention to have everyone staring at the group. Shinra crossed his arms smugly, "I told you so,"  
Buddy tapped Shinra on the shoulder, "Did you also anticipate that we would be shoved out of the way so that everyone could be able to get an up close look at Yuna?"  
Shinra's confidence quickly disappeared, "Uh oh,"  
A crowd gathered no later than the words from Buddy's mouth around Yuna and Tidus and the Gullwings all disappeared into the sea of citizens. "Sir Tidus! I had heard rumors of your return from sightings of you in Bevelle but I had no idea they were all true!"  
Yuna whispered quietly to Tidus, "Bevelle?"  
He responded back, "I'll tell you all about it later sweetheart." Yuna blushed a bright red, glad no one had heard what her former guardian had said. Tidus lifted his head slightly and looked around at the newly formed crowd surrounding them, "Yuna, I remember people wanting to talk to you on your pilgrimage but not this many people."  
She whispered back into his ear, "When we defeated Sin and brought the Eternal Calm, all of us became instant celebrities throughout all of Spira. There were also many questions raised when no one had heard anything of you and Sir Auron. Then even more questions were asked when people began to spread that you were from Zanarkand."  
"What'd you tell them?"  
Yuna shrugged, "I honestly tried to avoid the subject."  
"Ah," Tidus lifted his head back up fully and looked at the Yevon dressed woman who had called to him a few moments earlier, "Shelinda, right?"  
The former Yevon nun squealed in delight, "I am delighted you remember me Sir Tidus!"  
Tidus became confused once more, "Sir Tidus? What's with the title?"  
"You were the guardian to a high summoner remember?"  
Without anyone noticing he lightly kissed her cheek, "I'll always be your guardian Yuna." He gave a small laugh, "Although I can't help but shudder, people always called Auron sir." Yuna laughed at his joke remembering how she always had addressed Auron as Sir Auron, but that was his proper title after all.  
"Sir Tidus, we'll be on at any moment, so get ready!"  
"Uh, get ready for what?" He looked at the high summoner, "Yuna, what is she talking about?" But Yuna could only laugh in reply.  
"And we're on! Hello citizens of Spira! We're here in Luca in the aftermath of Lady Yuna's most recent concert. But at the same time there was a surprise for all, whether it be the spectators in the stands or Lady Yuna herself! Someone none of us were expecting to see, here he is, none other than Sir Tidus." The camera's view suddenly shifted from Shelinda to also view Tidus into the screen, who looked very alarmed indeed. "Sir Tidus, I'm sure the public's dying to know, where have you been the past two years?"  
Tidus scratched the back of his head uneasily, "I, um, honestly don't know, When Yuna sent the aeons I guess I kind of went with them."  
"Whatever do you mean Sir Tidus?"  
"Uh, well, the Zanarkand I come from-"  
"So the rumors that you come from the great machina city, Zanarkand, are true? Please Sir Tidus, tell us all about it!"  
"Um, the buildings are really tall, and they're a lot more cramped together than in Luca. We also had a great blitzball stadium where games were played at night that was built over the water." Shelinda and the crowd stared at him all the more interested, "But that's not the one in Spira!" He said waving his hands frantically, "Well, it sort of is, my Zanarkand is kind of based off your Zanarkand and is," Tidus looked around the crowd, lost for words.  
After watching her love be interrogated with question in the past few minutes she finally cut in on his behalf, "Was a dream of the fayth. I'm sorry but we have to get going." Yuna held Tidus' hand as the two slowly made their way out of the crowd.  
Somehow as the couple just got out, Shelinda stood in their path once more. "Sir Tidus, as puzzling as your answers were," Tidus couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "I'm sure the public is just as interested as I am, may I ask you one more question?"  
Tidus looked at Yuna as she nodded, "I guess it couldn't hurt."  
Shelinda beamed, "From the way you made your sudden appearance it can be assumed that you and Lady Yuna have a bit of a romance between you," Yuna, still holding her guardian's hand blushed just as red as she did when she first left the blitzball stadium. "When and how exactly did this relationship bloom?"  
The crowd around them now watched in absolute silence as they focused on the once Zanarkand Abes star player, "Well, I guess you could say it started when I first came to Spira. At the time, Yuna was in the Cloister of Trials in Besaid and I woke up on the beach their. I was lost and whenever I told someone I was from Zanarkand they just gave me a strange look," he waved his arm embarrassingly, "almost like I was crazy."  
"Well," Shelinda started, "I'm sure the next person we meet who says they're from Zanarkand I suppose we'll just have to believe them."  
Tidus smiled good-naturedly and continued on, "The Wakka and the others began to help me out of the situation I found myself in. I traveled with Yuna and her guardians for awhile and after the blitzball tournament in Luca I became one of Yuna's guardians." Tidus' hair ruffled as a cool breeze past them by, no one but himself caring to stop and appreciate it, he took a breath and continued on, "As Yuna and I began to get to know each other even more, I guess it just started something like that." They began to start off until Shelinda interrupted them with one last question.  
"Sir Tidus, could you say that it was love at first sight?"  
Shelinda's latest question caught everyone's attention, including the former summoner standing next to him, but he just smiled and answered as if it were the easiest question in the world. "Yeah, it was."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, I know, it's been like forever and you're all pretty much ready to shoot me of you could. But Alaina and Bri well, oh well, I think I'm going to try and have all the chapters this long but unfortunately you're going to have to give me a minimum of two weeks to get it out. I apologize but quality over quantity right? Anyway, as for the personal responses it just takes a bit too long for me but know that you're reviews are much appreciated. So, on that note, review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Al Bhed Translations:  
  
Dryd fyc pavuna...  
That was before...  
  
Pavuna oui vuiht uid dryd ra fyc dra uha Yuna fyc muugehk vun? Dra uh cra mujat?  
Before you found out that he was the one Yuna was looking for? The one she loved?  
  
Cu fryd?  
So what?  
  
Cu oui yna zaymuic!  
So you are jealous!  
  
E ys hud!  
I am not!  
  
E navica du dyga res du Besaid!  
I refuse to take him to Besaid!  
  
FRYD TET OUI CYO DU SA?!  
WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!  
  
Oui raynt sa.  
You heard me.  
  
DRYD PUO SICD CYJAT YUNA'C MEVA SUNA DESAC DRYH OUI LYH LUIHD! YHT OUI'NA CESBMO KUEHK DU TAHO RES BYCCYKA?!  
THAT BOY MUST SAVED YUNA'S LIFE MORE TIMES THAN YOU CAN COUNT! AND YOU'RE SIMPLY GOING TO DENY HIM PASSAGE?!  
  
Oac,  
Yes,  
  
OAC? OAC?! OUI FEMM CDYND DREC YENCREB KUEHK DU BESAID NEKRD HUF!! E TUH'D LYNA YPUID CUSA ZAYMUICO OUI RYJA UJAN DRYD PUO OUI FEMM DYGA RES YHT YUNA DU BESAID!  
  
YES? YES?! YOU WILL START THIS AIRSHIP GOING TO BESAID RIGHT NOW!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME JEALOUSY YOU HAVE OVER THAT BOY YOU WILL TAKE HIM AND YUNA TO BESAID!  
  
Oac vydran,  
Yes father, 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you actually did that!" Rikku jumped anxiously in front of her cousin looking for answers. "You were seen by people all over Spira and that's all you two had to say?"  
Tidus shrugged, "So what?"  
"So what?! So what is all you can say?!"  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
Rikku rolled her eyes, "I don't understand you two."  
Yuna smiled at her cousin, "I'm sorry Rikku."  
The Al Bhed exhaled but pointed a finger at Tidus, "I especially don't understand you Mr. Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes."  
Tidus took a bow, "What can I say?" After escaping the mass crowd, Tidus and Yuna had run from the steps to the Mi'ihen Highroad all the way to the center of Luca.  
Rikku rolled her eyes and then turned to her cousin, "Brother called in, he said we're heading to Besaid as soon as you and Tidus are on board."  
Yuna looked at Rikku a bit confused, "What do you think made him change his mind?"  
"Probably Pop, the one thing he's good at is getting Brother to do something none of us can get him to do. Its probably the only thing Pop's good for."  
"Oh, why do you think he didn't radio me?"  
Paine joined the conversation, "Probably was too embarrassed to talk to you." Rikku groaned and held her head in her hands.  
"That big baby! Well, anyway, the rest of the gang's back on board including the guardian gang so let's get back to Besaid and have a party!"  
The group began to move off until Tidus had to ask, "Who's the party for?" Rikku groaned once again but continued walking on. "Seriously, who's the party for?"  
She stopped and turned around, "You thick do you honestly get?" and she continued on.  
Tidus jogged for a few steps to catch up to Yuna, "Who's the party for really?"  
"You silly!"  
This caught Tidus' attention, "Me?" Yuna's head nodded. "Huh," he scratched his head, "I'm curious, who came up with 'The Guardian Gang?'"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Hey! I just wanna say, its good to have Tidus back with us again!" It was night in the small village of Besaid, friends came from all over Spira to greet the renowned guardian, even people whom Tidus didn't know came to Besaid just for a chance to see him. Though, the whole time, Yuna was at his side, supporting him whenever he needed it. She had dealt with this kind of thing for a long time after the Calm, now it was Tidus' turn.  
It was now late at night, and the sun had gone, what was left of the visitors had gathered around the huge, flickering fire. All of Yuna's former guardians, all the Gullwings with the exception of their leader, who was nowhere to be seen, and all the former members of the Crimson Squad. Yuna sat on the ground not too far from the fire leaning against Tidus, who had his arm around her. "We don't want him disappearing on us again, ya?" All the former guardians laughed good-naturedly although remembering the painful memory following the defeat of Sin. The others just gave a smile towards Yuna, glad that she was finally happy once again. Yuna continued to lay quietly against her most protective of guardians. After a few more minutes of speaking, Wakka took a seat back down next to his wife who was now cradling the sleeping form of Vidina. Small conversations began among the remaining guests of Tidus' welcome home party.  
The guest of honor still lay not far from the others, leaning against his friends' hut. And still leaning up against him was the former high summoner. Yuna's head on remained on his shoulder as he soothingly ran his fingers through her hair. A cool breeze flew by and Yuna cuddled even closer into him. He lovingly kissed her forehead as he breathed in her scent, a scent that would stay with him as it could. "I think I like it better this way." Tidus abruptly said.  
"Like what better?" She inquired, still not moving from her spot, savoring the moments as they passed them by.  
"This, the peace and quiet, all of the old gang, and your new friends. Just being with you Yuna."  
She looked up into his eyes, seeing them afire with adoration and love for her, and only her. She leaned up towards him for a kiss and Tidus met her. It was a passionate kiss, everything they could ever say to each other, but yet, it was still gentle, just the way he always was around her. Tidus' arm held her behind her neck, giving her the support not to break the kiss; his other free hand slightly grazed her cheek. After a few moments more, the two broke apart reluctantly, the kiss, still hot on both of their lips. "Tidus, I want you to know, all I want, is to be with you." Tidus stood up, taking Yuna with him, and they quietly slipped away, no one noticing, except a certain young Al Bhed girl who only smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here, give me your hand." Tidus leaned down from the top of the cliff towards Yuna and with a groan, heaved Yuna to join him on the cliff. He got up and dusted his Zanarkand Abes uniform. "So," he gave her a skeptical look, "Where exactly are we going?"  
Yuna gave him a mischievous look back, "The old ruins." She led him through the thousand-year-old ruins that had once been part of something larger. They continued into they found a clearing hidden from sight from the ruins themselves and the vines growing on them. "We found them when we were out looking for Wakka." Tidus put his arms around Yuna's waist as he rested his head on her shoulders while she looked up at the sky. "Its such a nice night out, so calm and quiet. And look, the stars are even more beautiful!"  
"Not as beautiful as you Yuna." He kissed her shoulder and Yuna was left helpless in his hold. "I like it here, like you said, its, quiet, and peaceful, and just the two of us."  
"We really haven't had any time to ourselves since you came back have we?"  
He shook his head, "No, and back in Luca, now that I think about it, I'm kind of glad that Brother interrupted us."  
Yuna lifted her head up to look at Tidus, "Why?"  
"Well, better him interrupting us over the com then that crowd finding us reunited."  
"Ah, you're right. I'm so happy you're back, Tidus. I've missed you."  
Tidus turned Yuna from his grip on her shoulders so that she was now facing him, "Yuna," he lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "I'm here now and I love you," he kissed her again but there was something he had to ask. "Yuna, can I ask you something?"  
The high summoner was caught off guard at the current question but answered in anyway, "Sure, what is it?"  
"Every time I kissed you today, or I told you that I loved you while other people were around," he exhaled, revealing his concern, "you would blush or something like that, do I honestly embarrass you?"  
Yuna only smiled and looked up at him, "No," her fingers traced his lips, "In my eyes Tidus, you can never do anything wrong. Its just," she turned her head away and walked a few steps, she looked at the stars as she wrapped her arms around herself from a chilly breeze that had come by. "When I was a summoner, and you were my guardian. We could never show how we felt about he each other, you know? The only time we ever had, was that night in the Macalania Woods, remember?"  
Tidus followed her and stood behind her exhaling a deep breath he didn't know he was holding, "That night, I can see you then as clear as I see you now. Do you remember what you told me that night?" Yuna shook her head, "'Even if I tried my hardest I could never forget,' that memory is a part of me, just like you are Yuna. And if you don't want me to do the things that tell you how much I love you in front of other people, please, just tell me now.  
"Oh Tidus, I couldn't love the attention more. It's just, sometimes, those old feeling from when I was a summoner come creeping back up on me once in awhile." Yuna searched his eyes, looking for the right words, "Tidus, just know, that I love you with all my heart, and I will never, ever, be ashamed of that love."  
Tidus' eyes were no longer cloudy with fear and concern, but clear, clear with realization. But he whispered into her ear, "Yuna, you're forgetting something again."  
"What?"  
"I'm still your guardian remember?" And with that he tripped Yuna and had her body crashing to the ground where Tidus broke her fall. Yuna lay on the ground now laughing with pleasure, "Now Yuna, what have we learned today?"  
She pulled on his uniform so that he was inches from her face. "That you'll always be my guardian."  
He smiled at her, "Good answer." Their lips connected for a kiss once again, this time, nothing was held back. Now, there was no one around, just the two of them under the stars. The minutes ticked away and the two were lost in each other's kisses. But then for some reason, Tidus stopped, he propped himself up on an elbow, and looked at her. "  
"What are you looking at?" Yuna ran her hand tracing the outline of her face.  
"You, who else is there?"  
Yuna rolled her eyes at him, "I get that. Tidus, you know I love you right?"  
"Of course, you've only told me what, a million times?"  
"Hey!" She pushed him off the shoulder he was leaning on for support.  
  
"Ok, ok," he then went back into a serious note, "Yuna, you know that your love makes me who I am, right?"  
She smiled up at him, "Of course, now, let me prove it to you."  
Tidus looked at her strangely, "What are you talking about?" Yuna didn't respond with words, instead, she only began to remove the jacket off of his uniform. Tidus hastily reacted by attempting to pull back his jacket back on. "Wait! What are you doing?"  
She looked at Tidus' eyes but the realization from earlier was gone, it was replaced by a mixture of love, concern, and worry. "Tidus, please let me do this for you. I want to do this."  
Tidus sat up, bringing Yuna with him, "Yuna, you don't have anything to prove to me. I know you love me and I hope you know that I love you too."  
"I do."  
"Then, then, why, why do you want this?"  
"Because I love you and that's all either of us need to know. Please," she comforted him, still seeing the evident concern, "don't worry." Then she encircled his neck in a kiss and brought him back down.  
This time Tidus did not do anything to stop her and complied with her wishes, "If this is what you really want." He murmured into the kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tidus sat at the very top of the highest ruin looking silently at the sunrise coming up over the ocean. It had been a wonderful night for the both of them, but Tidus watched as a million thoughts ran through his mind. The first thing that came to mind was the sunrise itself, Besaid's sunrise wasn't like Zanarkand's, Zanarkand's brought a promise of a new day as the city lights went out one by one. How you could forget yesterday if you wanted to. Besaid's was beautiful and though it also brought the promise of a new day, it told any watcher that you could not have today without tomorrow. The sunrise was quiet and peaceful, just like the night before, just like Besaid.  
Tomorrow, he thought as he watched, he could control what he brought to the new day, but all he knew then was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Yuna. But before that could happen, there was some unfinished business left to discuss.  
Below him, Tidus noticed Yuna had begun to stir from her sleep and began to climb down as to be by Yuna's side when she awoke. Her eyes fluttered open and Tidus' cheery smile was what greeted her, "Good morning." He bent down to give her a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Good morning to you too." She sleepily responded.  
"Are you alright?" Her welfare would always be Tidus' first concern.  
But instead, she only smiled all the more, "After last night, how could I not be?"  
He smiled at her caressing her forehead with his thumb, never tired of showing his love for her. "Come on, time to get dressed, Wakka and Lulu are probably looking for us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yuna, are you coming with us? We have to drop off Baralai and the others, are you coming?" The sun was now fully above the small village of Besaid, everyone had woken and most of them were getting ready to leave after the night of partying. Tidus and Yuna arrived in the village just as everyone was just about getting up. No one had noticed their late disappearance the earlier night.  
Yuna looked to Tidus on her right, but as if seeing her question already, "Don't worry about it, I have some errands to run myself."  
She cocked her head to a side, "What kind of errands?"  
He gave her a smile, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I'll see you on the airship anyway in a little while." The Tidus began a short trek towards the Gullwing's airship.  
"Ooo, somebody's planning something now aren't they?" Rikku gave her cousin an all-knowing smile of smugness.  
"Rikku, cut it out will you?" Yuna gave the younger Al Bhed a playful push on the shoulder. "Tidus probably isn't doing anything special, he just got back a day or two ago."  
Rikku stood on her toes to gain even ground with Yuna, "Oh really? Didn't stop you two from disappearing at the end of the party, now did it?"  
  
Yuna turned away, her face suddenly becoming very red. A few moments later, she exhaled deeply and pushed out her arms, "Nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing happened."  
Rikku waved her hands frantically above her head and stood in front of Yuna, "I bet you can't say it to my face!"  
"Fine!" Yuna looked Rikku in the eye, "Nothing happened between Tidus and I." Rikku waved Yuna off again, "Oh! Yunie! You're blushing, tell me the truth!"  
"I told you everything! It is all the truth. We went for a walk on the beach and when we came back, everyone had fallen asleep, I suppose we had just lost track of the time." It wasn't exactly a lie, but not the full truth wither. She wasn't lying; she was just, with holding details.  
Paine groaned, tired of hearing the duos argument/interrogation. "Come on, let's get on board."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tidus looked out a window of the Celsius, how in the hell was he going to get to Bevelle anyway?  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
I know, I know, little cliffhanger for you. Everything's pretty much been bonding until now. Ha ha ha ha ha!!! (That was suppose to be an evil kind of laughter.) Anyway, if you're all god and review like you're suppose to, I already have the next chapter written, I'll tell you what, if I get 5- 6 reviews within the week, I'll put up the new chapter next Friday night. And if you're bad, like last chapter, then I'll need 7-8 reviews in two weeks. Happy reviewing! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2  
  
"All right Baralai, we're a little bit over the Macalania Woods we'll be in Bevelle in just a few minutes so sit tight. Buddy leaned against his chair, casually putting up his arms as a headrest.  
Suddenly, Tidus' eyes widened in a startling realization "Wait! Wait! Just drop me off here!"  
Buddy turned around to see Tidus, slightly confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"Just drop me off here."  
  
"Tidus," Yuna turned to look at him with a genuine look of concern, "Why do you need to go down there?"  
He only smiled and did his best to hide what he was thinking, "Its nothing sweetheart, you told me that the woods were dying didn't you?"  
"Yes, so?"  
He shrugged, "I just want to take another look before it's really gone."  
"Well," she started as she took something from the side of Shinra's station, Tidus only saw a glint of blue. "If you're going to go down there by yourself, there will be fiends, and if there are going to be fiends, you'll need this." Yuna then presented him with Brotherhood.  
Tidus took it from her, holding it disbelief and awe, "What? How?" He questioned her with a loss of words.  
"After you jumped, Wakka saw it on the ground not far from where we last saw you. He gave it to me, I've kept it until now."  
Tidus sheathed it onto his back, "It's good to have it back."  
"You take care of yourself,"  
He nodded, "I will." Tidus began to go down to the engine room when Shinra jumped from his seat in front of Tidus.  
"Here," Tidus bent on one knee so Shinra could reach him. "This, is a communicator, just call us up when you want to get picked up."  
The young blitzball player nodded, "Thanks everybody. I'll see you all later."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Tidus scooped the cold water from the lake with his cupped hands and splashed it onto his face. Although for Tidus, it was only the other day that he was Yuna's guardian as she fought Sin, but two years had gone by, even without him. But from what he could tell, he was a little rusty when it came to disposing fiends. Even with Brotherhood, his trusted sword from Wakka, fiends were different than he had remembered them. They seemed to be much fewer of them, only instead of many weak ones; there were few powerful ones.  
As the cold water hit Tidus' face it refreshed giving him the energy to continue on. He pushed on one knee for support standing up. He looked around the beautiful spring where he had first returned, taking in all of its beauty. When he had first awoken, he had not thought of walking down memory lane. Tidus had been much more concerned with finding his love. But with one last breath as he looked around; he remembered the night they had shared there as he closed his eyes replaying it before his eyes. He didn't quite remember what had compelled him to kiss her then, but not that he thought back on it, he was glad he did. If not, then, perhaps, Yuna would have never known in the least bit how he had felt about her. He opened his eyes again taking in one final look and began to walk. It had been a few hours since the Gullwings had dropped him off. Baralai should have been in Bevelle for quite some time now; it should have been safe for him to enter the city with Baralai busy with his duties as praetor. The only problem that now stood in his way was, what was he going to do when he got into the temple?  
"Well, here goes," he pulled out Brotherhood as he exited the four- way path. Walking towards the path leading to Bevelle, guarded by two warrior monks.  
He cautiously stopped around the two, one of them seeing him, surprised Tidus with his statement. "Sir Tidus! It is an honor to meet you to be sure!" The guardian eyed him suspiciously but the monk seemed to take no notice and continued, "May I shake your hand sir?"  
"Sure," Tidus slowly put up his hand, the guards' easiness threw Tidus off, what Tidus had expected contradicted in its entirely of what was happening now. "You don't mind of I go to Bevelle do you?"  
The other guard seemed taken back, "Sir Tidus, why would we mind? A guardian and friend to the high summoner is always welcome to walk the gates of Bevelle and is considered a good friend to the members of New Yevon!"  
"Hm," Tidus nodded towards the two guards, "thanks." As he walked off towards the Highbridge and the warrior monks could no longer hear him he muttered under his breath, "Interesting."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir Tidus! It is an honor!"  
"Sir Tidus! May I help you in some way?"  
"Sir Tidus! Would you like a lift to get you to the city faster?"  
These were the greetings Tidus received as he entered Bevelle. Last time he had walked the Highroad, he was weak, hungry, and people became nervous and anxious at the mere sight of him. Now, people praised him as if he were royalty. Bevelle's mercurial attitude never ceased to amaze him. Tidus greeted the old man who had offered him a lift. As he climbed into the lift he started a small conversation with the man, "A machina in Bevelle? Things really have changed."  
The old man laughed as he nodded, "Yes, much has happened in the past two years you were not with us."  
The lift then began to skid against the water, almost as if a small child had thrown a rock against a pond as it bounced off the surface of the liquid. As he walked through the main gates of the city he continued to receive the gracious greetings, before he realized, he was standing before the large doors of the St. Bevelle Temple. "Hm, I don't know how we got to the cloister when we came here."  
A priest nearby seemed to hear Tidus muttering to himself nearby and confronted him. "Sir Tidus, if I may?" Tidus nodded his head. "You wish to visit the Cloister of Trials?"  
"Yes,"  
"May I ask what business you have there?"  
"And what right have you, asking a guardian to High Summoner Yuna, his business?" Tidus asked, reaching into a part of himself he hadn't known existed.  
"Praetor Baralai!"  
Baralai proceeded to walk towards the two, he held out his hand. "Tidus, it is good to see you again so soon."  
"Baralai," Tidus said with a smile and took his hand, "I never did give you a proper thanks now did I?"  
The praetor waved off the forgotten priest, "So, what is this about you wanting to go into the Cloister of Trials?"  
Tidus looked around the temple unsure, "Is there somewhere we could talk?  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"So, let me get this straight." Baralai and Tidus sat in the office of the praetor of New Yevon. Tidus had no choice but to tell Baralai of his plans. Of course, Baralai had been a good listener; it was he who had been the first to help him when he returned to Spira after all. As Baralai began to speak, Tidus looked around his friend's office, the first time he was here, he was tired, hungry, and explaining himself yet again. The only thing that had changed now was that he was happy, and well nourished. "You want to go down to the Farplane and speak with the fayth to make sure you're real and you won't fade away again, right?"  
Tidus offered a smirk, "I know, it sounds kind of stupid."  
Baralai waved a hand, "No, I can understand the situation you're in." He leaned back in his chair, "But if I may, why do you wish to go see the fayth now, of all times?"  
The former Zanarkand Abes player looked at Baralai and shrugged, "All right, but you can't tell a soul. Especially anyone in the Gullwings."  
Baralai looked at him intensely, "Sure, what reason have I to tell them?"  
Tidus nodded, "Alright," he exhaled deeply, "I'm going to ask Yuna to marry me but I have to be sure first."  
Baralai raised his eyebrow, "To make sure you won't fade again?"  
"Yes,"  
"I'm sure the fayth will say what everyone else has, you are real." And a look of happiness spread on the face of the young praetor of New Yevon. "But I'm sure that Yuna will say yes to you for sure." But instead of sharing with Tidus' happiness, he saw turmoil in his friend's eyes.  
"But how do you know if she's going to say yes or not? I mean," Tidus looked up to see Baralai laughing at him, "I take it you find my situation amusing."  
"Yes, I do." Tidus looked on with uncertainty, "I know she'll say yes to you simply because of the way you two act around each other. The way you look at each other, you two, you just fit together. Like two pieces of giant puzzle." The blonde, young man sill look unconvinced and Baralai offered a hand on his shoulder, "Just, try not to worry about it too much."  
Tidus rolled his eyes, "You're going to make a good friend aren't you?"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Bahamut! Bahamut! Bahamut I know you're here! I need to talk to you!" It had taken them a few hours to reach the Farplane once again. The fiends were strong, stronger than Tidus had anticipated. He was also surprised at Baralai's strength, and it was good to have him as both a guide and an ally. With the previous plan, it would probably taken Tidus even longer to find his way through the catacomb, all he had to go on were the stories Yuna had told him. But when the duo had finally reached the field of flowers in the depths of the Farplane, Tidus noticed the praetor's uneasiness. Baralai had requested to stay behind and wait for as much time as Tidus needed. He now stood alone, in the fields searching for something, of not anything.  
"Well, well, if it isn't the little crybaby."  
  
"I was worried at first, but you've done well."  
"It is good to see your face again Tidus."  
  
"Huh? What the?" Tidus was thrown into a state of panic, frantically turning and looking over his shoulder to find the source of the three voices. "Show yourself!"  
"What? Is the little baby going to cry?"  
"Huh?" Tidus turned around just in time to see a glimpse of pyreflies coming together, and a moment later, Jecht stood where the pyreflies had once gathered. "Dad?"  
"Yeah, you have a problem?" Jecht asked as he cracked his knuckles.  
Tidus' face contorted into panic, "No, you, we-"he tried to run away.  
"Calm down boy," Jecht got a hold on Tidus' uniform and swung him around so that Tidus faced him. He stared into his son's panic filled eyes, "You don't remember, do you?"  
Tidus grabbed his uniform away from his father's hand with a sudden amount of courage. "Yeah, I remember we defeated you and if you're here to- "  
"No, the two years you spent here on the Farplane, here, with us." Tidus turned around slowly to see Auron walking towards the group.  
"A-Auron?" The legendary guardian simple nodded his head.  
"Over the two years, I began to respect the young man my beloved daughter had fallen in love with." Tidus turned and on his right was a face, a friendly face, the face of Lord Braska. "Its seems, that you have absolutely no recollection of what happened for the past two years."  
"What, what are you all talking about?"  
"You were, here, on the Farplane, with us. Don't you remember son?"  
Tidus shook his head, "The last think I remember, was seeing Yuna, and then jumping off the airship. Then, all of a sudden, I wake up in Macalania Woods and its two years later."  
"That's strange," Auron's face expressionless, "You should remember."  
"He won't. He can't." The four men all turned to see the fayth standing not too far off. The fayth smiled at Tidus, "You came here to seek answers, correct?"  
Tidus' barrage of questions started immediately, "Why? Why don't I remember the past two years of my life?"  
"We had no control over you when you came to the Farplane. Although you were a dream of the fayth, you remember what I told you don't you?"  
The young blitzer nodded, "You said that Jecht and I were more than dreams now. Because, because we had been touched by Sin."  
"That was what enabled you to come to the Farplane after Yuna sent us. Over two years, you stayed here, on the Farplane, with your father, Auron, and Braska." The fayth motioned to the trio listening nearby."  
"You still haven't answered my question!"  
"Yes," the fayth nodded simply, "After Yuna defeated Vegnagun, we realized her entire journey was in search, of you. I met her, on the Farplane, she told me she wished to see you, to walk with you once more. We, the fayth, gathered your thoughts, and your memories together, but we no longer dreamt you when you presided, here, on the Farplane. We could only give you back the memories that you had gained when you were our dream."  
Tidus staggered for a moment longer, processing everything he had just heard, Braska was the first to recover, "You helped Yuna on numerous occasions when she found herself down here."  
Auron continued to encourage him, "You're whistle." Tidus looked at him, still lost, the initial shock of the fayth's words still there, "You whistled for her, it was all the encouragement she ever needed."  
The blonde haired blitzer took a breath, "Why did I end up in the Macalania Woods?"  
"We, the fayth, are connected with the Woods of Macalania."  
Realization began to dawn on him, "That's why the woods aren't going to last much longer. They were a dream of the fayth as well, right?"  
"Yes," the hooded fayth answered simply.  
Tidus looked up, realizing he had run out of questions, except one. "W-Will I, Will I-"  
Jecht interrupted, being the impatient man that he was, "He wants to know if he's going to fade again."  
The fayth smiled from under his hood, "No Tidus, you will live a long and happy life with Yuna. You are no longer a dream, but a real being."  
Tidus looked overjoyed, "But, but how?"  
"The Macalania Woods, you know that they have lasted through the past two years, even though it was part of our greater dream." The young man nodded, "A part that had made it real, we gave it to you."  
"I don't understand," the blonde shook his head, confused still, "But the woods only lasted two years, they're beginning to fade."  
"Yes, but the woods are so large that they could only stay in Spira for two years. We took what it had left and gave it to you. With what was left, you should have a long life, as I told you."  
"So, does that mean, with me, the Macalania Woods will fade even faster?"  
"It would have happened eventually nevertheless, your being only acted as a catalyst."  
"But, I will live a life with Yuna?" Tidus asked, still worried.  
For the final time the fayth nodded, "Yes Tidus."  
Tidus ran his hands through his head and jumped up happily, "This, this is great! I've gotta go! I've gotta go see Yuna! There's," he chuckled, "there's just so much to do!"  
"Hey! Hey kid!" Tidus turned to face his father, "You know how I am, I'm no good at these things, so I suppose I'll just come out and say it." Jecht smiled being able to see his son so happy, "Good luck, to the both of you."  
"Tidus," the Zanarkand Abes player now turned to his former mentor, "You obviously never listened to the advice I gave to others on Yuna's pilgrimage." Tidus cocked his head to a side, "Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner." Tidus managed a small chuckle and a smile. "But then again, if you had listened to me, Yuna would have probably given up on her pilgrimage and Vegnagun would still be a larger threat. The fayth would still be dreaming, tired."  
  
"You know what Auron," Tidus started, placing a hand on Auron's shoulder, "I think, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me as long as I've known you."  
"Tidus, please do me the honor of owing you a favor." Tidus nodded as he now looked to Braska on his right side, "When you marry my daughter, don't run off like her mother and I did." Tidus gave him a look of disbelief, Braska looked at him with an understanding face, "You once told me, that if you ever saw my daughter again. You said that you would ask Yuna to marry you." A smile spread on Tidus' face as he realized that in the two years that he had missed, he had come to trust Braska. "And I told you in return, you have my blessings and the best to both of you. And to tell Yuna, I love her very much and I will support her no matter what." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

--------------------

"So, how was your trip?" Yuna sat on her bed in the cabin of the _Celsius. _It hadn't been long before Tidus and Baralai returned to the surface, retracing their steps through the darkness. Although he had a great amount of trust in his new friend, there was no reason to tell him what he had just learned. He wanted to tell Yuna first.

He turned to face her and smiled, but not yet. "All right I guess."

"How'd you end up in Bevelle?"

"After wandering around in the woods, and um," Tidus coughed uncomfortably, "being reintroduced to some fiends, I though I might give Baralai a proper thanks for helping me when I first came back and all. That's it."

"All right."

"Uh huh," Tidus said, a wider smile spreading on his face than before.

Yuna looked on at him, intrigued, "And what are you smiling about?"

Tidus waved it off carelessly, "Why, did you miss me?"

"Not a chance," she retorted, leaning in.

"Good, cause if you did, we'd have a real problem now wouldn't we?" He answered with an equally intriguing response. He leaned in to meet her and kissed her softly until an interruption quickly broke the air.

"Hey Yuna! We're getting a message from Clasko, he wants us to stop by." Yuna pulled away with a defeated smile. "Should we stop by?"

The former high summoner pursed her lips, "I'm not sure, what do you think Tidus?"

"I don't have a problem with it."

"Ok, Buddy, sure."

Less than a second later, Brother could be heard yelling all over the _Celsius_, "Gullwings! Report to the bridge!"

----------

"Sir Tidus! Do you remember me? It's me! Clasko!" The Gullwings stood in the catacomb that was once the secret fiend arena Crusaders had used to train. The mere thought of Clasko turning it into a chocobo ranch amused Tidus.

He stood not far from the Gullwings and smiled seeing Clasko, "Of course I remember you Clasko, but do you remember me?"

Clasko looked alarmed at the question but answered it anyway, "But Sir Tidus, everyone in Spira knows who **you** are."

"Ok, scratch that. Do you remember me from when we talked two years ago?"

"Of course Sir Tidus!"

Tidus managed a grimace at Clasko's response. "Then why do you keep adding that 'sir' to my name?"

The former chocobo knight hit himself on the forehead embarrassingly, "Oh, right."

"Clasko, is there something you wanted?" Yuna butt in before Clasko gained another opportunity to hit himself.

"Well, yeah, you see, there's been this problem with the chocobos lately..."

And as Clasko continued to go on, Tidus quickly lost his attention and whispered into Yuna's ear, "I'm going to take off for a little bit sweetheart, take a look at the Calm Lands." He quickly kissed her on the cheek and left for the outside, and as the light reached his eyes, he stared off into the vastness of the lands. It was different from what he remembered; he remembered stories being told of summoners getting lost on the pilgrimages here, but now, two years later, it was covered with tourist attractions.

Tidus allowed his feet to take him wherever they wished to go. Before he had even realized it, Tidus found himself climbing the steep sides of Mt. Gagazet. He reached the plateau where most of the Ronso were gathered. "Kimahri." He called the Ronso's elder, which had gained his attention.

"Kimahri glad to see Tidus again."

"Yeah," Tidus started, putting up his hands behind his head, "me too Kimahri."

"So why has Tidus come to sacred Mt. Gagazet?"

Tidus looked up at the Ronso who had once been suspicious of him, "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Kimahri pointed up, "We climb Gagazet."

The two climbed the steep, snowy slopes and it had been some time before Tidus finally began to speak, "Kimahri, mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course, Kimahri happy to give if Kimahri can."

Tidus inhaled deeply before halting to a stop. "I want- I want to-"Tidus exhaled sharply again, not noticing how the altitude was subtly becoming higher and higher. "I want to ask your permission to marry Yuna."

Kimahri nodded, "Does Tidus remember what he was told on Cid's airship?"

"No, not really."

"Because of you, Yuna smiled again. As long as Yuna happy, Kimahri happy."

Tidus nodded with a wide smile, "Thanks Kimahri, I'm glad I have your approval." The broken-horned Ronso nodded and slightly grimaced.

----------

It was hours later and Tidus and Kimahri made their way back down the mountain. As they reached the plateau, they found the Gullwings standing there waiting. "Sorry I wandered a little far guys. One minute I was taking a look around the Calm Lands and the next I'm on Mt. Gagazet talking with Kimahri."

Rikku smiled as if nothing had happened, "Don't worry about it. Shinra did something with triangles and signals and told us we'd find you here."

"Well, thanks all the same." Tidus answered. He smiled and turned to face Kimahri, "Thanks again Kimahri, I really appreciate it."

Kimahri nodded and Tidus continued to walk, he quickly kissed Yuna on the cheek, and turned to Rikku, "Is it ok if we head back to Besaid? There are some things I want to take care of."

A look of surprise grazed Rikku, "Uh, yeah, sure I guess." Tidus gave a nod and headed towards the sphere.

"There are some things I need to get done. Thanks again Kimahri, I really appreciate it."

----------

"You wanna do what?"

"Keep it down will you Wakka?" It was hours after visiting Kimahri on Mt. Gagazet and night had fallen. Yuna retreated to the hut Wakka and Lulu usually shared and was asleep along with most of the citizens of Besaid. Only Tidus and Wakka were left standing by the dying fire in the center of Besaid. "I told you, I'm going to ask Yuna to marry me. And keep it down this time will ya?"

"Well, jeez man, it's kind of a shock, ya? That and big-brother instinct kinda kicks in, ya know? And I mean, how do ya know you're not going to, uh, ya know..." Wakka drifted off.

"Fade again?" Tidus finished with a grin, "Don't worry about it. I had a nice talk with the fayth and it won't be happening."

Wakka's surprise was growing by the minute, "You talked to the fayth?"

"Never mind that. I need help for the ring. It has to be perfect, and I'm kind of out of date when it comes to Spira."

"Uh, yeah, my friend in Luca, he makes custom jewelry. Makes some really nice stuff. I could take you to see him if you want."

"Thanks a lot Wakka, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it, ya?"

"Yeah, would you mind if we left tomorrow?"

"You in a rush or something man?"

Tidus smirked good-naturedly, "No worries Wakka, no worries."

----------

The following morning, before anyone in Besaid had woken, or the sun had even roes up, Wakka and Tidus left for a boat headed for Kilika. Yuna awoke to find her love gone and learned from Lulu that he had gone out with Wakka to Luca without a word.

The boat ride from Kilika to Luca was mostly filled with conversation of the two catching up and Tidus hearing all about Wakka and Lulu and their new son Vidina. He learned what had happened in the personal lives of his friends, and things about Yuna that maybe she would be reluctant to tell him.

The boat finally reached the ports of Luca and the two disembarked and walked throughout the growing city. They finally stumbled upon a small and out of the way store where Wakka began to shake hands with the man inside. "Wakka, it's good to see you. It's been too long. Is everyone all right?"

"Oh ya, everybody's fine. Look, my friend Tidus here needs a ring made and I told him you could help him out."

The owner turned to Tidus with a sense of thrill in his eyes, "Tidus? **Sir** Tidus? As in the closest guardian to High Summoner Yuna?"

Tidus looked to Wakka who only shrugged and scratched his head embarrassingly, "Uh, yeah, that's me."

"It is a pleasure sir! My name is Amther and I would proud to be of service!"

"Right then," Wakka interrupted, "I'll leave you two to it, ya? I'm going to go check on the Aurochs."

"Yeah, sure Wakka."

"I'll check on ya later Tidus!" Wakka called out.

"So," Amther started, rubbing his hands together anxiously and grabbing a piece of paper off a table, "so Wakka said you needed a ring made?"

The blitzer nodded his head, "Yeah, it has to be perfect."

"All right, why don't you start describing it, from the center please?"

Tidus looked up as if picturing the ring in his mind and began to describe it from his thoughts. "Alright, I'm thinking a circle of a kind of dark ocean blue, and in the center of the circle," Tidus pulled out his pendant and showed it to Amther, "I want this, in the center. And that's red."

Amther nodded, examining the pendant carefully and copied everything in his notes. "I see..."

"And, can you put around it, petals of emerald and a light blue? But put it kind of like a rose almost, but you can still see the center."

"Hm," Amther continued scurrying over his work, writing random things here and there, "Truly a unique piece of work."

"I'll pay you whatever you want!" Tidus suddenly exclaimed, afraid that Amther wouldn't want to give it up once he had made it.

"Don't worry about that Sir Tidus, it would be an honor to make this ring for you. But if you would honor me one last time by answering a few last questions?"

Tidus shrugged, "Shoot I guess."

"What kind of band would you like this it?"

"The best you got!" Tidus answered happily.

Amther grinned and nodded his head, "Do you want to put any inscription inside the band Sir Tidus?"

"Sure," Tidus' happiness kept growing by the minute, "To: Yuna. Not until the end, always."

"For High Summoner Yuna, eh?"

Tidus grinned embarrassedly, "Yeah, you mind keeping it between us? I wanna keep it a secret for now."

"Not to worry Sir Tidus. A friend of Wakka is a friend of mine!"

"Thanks again Amther," Tidus said appreciatively.

"Not to worry, I am only pleased to hear that High Summoner Yuna is to be wed!"

Tidus scoffed, "And how do **you **know what she's going to say yes as well?"

The man shrugged, "I was at High Summoner Yuna's was most recent concert."

Tidus rolled his eyes and began to walk away, "Why is everybody know about these things?"

"I'll have it ready for you by tomorrow Sir Tidus!" Amther yelled out.

Tidus headed for the blitzball stadium and scratched his head again, "I don't get it."

--------------------

BOOM!!! I finally updated. Yeah, I know. It's been kind of a while. And I have no idea why I added that boom. Well, anyway. You'll be happy to know that I already have the next chapter written up so you don't have to wait an eternity again. But I better get some reviews. -  
  
I'm also typing up my other chapter for _A Shadow of Love_. If you're a Rurouni Kenshin fan, check it out!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

--------------------

At the end of the day, Tidus returned with Wakka to Kilika and left Wakka to return to Besaid on his own. He stayed the night at the local inn and laid awake at night, trying to imagine the look on Yuna's face.

Tidus called the Gullwings in the early morning, much to the despair of most of the crew. Although, Tidus had to make absolutely sure that Yuna was not on board either, he made Wakka see to that for sure. A few hours later, Tidus left the inn to greet Rikku and Paine on the docks. "Can I ask you guys a favor?"

Rikku bounced up and down with enthusiasm, "What kind of favor do you need?"

"Well, first I'll need to get to Besaid and Yuna **cannot **be there, two, maybe three days max. I'm pretty sure you guys can keep her busy, you're sphere hunters right?"

"We can do that," Paine answered, "it's not very hard as you said. High summoners seem to be in high demand in Spira."

"Yep! Spira's just bustling with things to do! Spheres to steal and chocobos to catch!"

Tidus managed a grimace, "Right, in about three days I need you to get Yuna to Zanarkand alone and she can't go back to Besaid beforehand either."

"Hm, that's going to be an interesting task to pull off." Paine held her chin in her hand thinking, "We might be able to go to Bikanel, get some digging done. We'll have to contact Nadala ahead of time, ask her to fake a storm coming in."

Rikku jumped up, excited at Paine's idea, "It's perfect! That'll give Brother and Buddy the perfect excuse to leave for awhile, and it can last as long as we need it to."

Paine nodded, "The shorter the storm, the better chance that Yuna will buy it. It would be best for you to be nearby somewhere, or in the vicinity of Zanarkand."

"From what I've heard, there are airships running around all over Spira right? I can probably take one to the Calm Lands. But, how come there aren't any heading to Zanarkand anymore? I heard there use to be."

The young Al Bhed girl beamed proudly and pointed at herself, "Yeah, we took care of that. There were tourists _everywhere. _And it's all thanks to monkey love."

"Monkey love?" Tidus asked with a confused face.

Paine closed her eyes and shook her head solemnly, "You don't want to know. It was hell playing monkey match maker."

"Right." Tidus tried to give an understanding smile but failed.

"We'll have Yuna outta there and you'll have Brother, Buddy, and Shinra as company. Brother shouldn't cause you too much trouble." Rikku suddenly bounced up and exclaimed.

"Thanks again, I really owe you."

Tidus turned to leave until Rikku quickly got in his way, "Hey!" She pointed a finger accusingly at him, "You haven't told us why you want us to get Yunie out of the way. And we're not doing any favors unless we know what's going on. So spill already."

Tidus gave her a skeptical look before nodding his head, "Alright, but nothing of this to a soul. Got it?"

Paine gave a small smirk, "Then why are you telling Rikku?"

"Hey!"

Tidus studied Rikku for a moment, it had been two years, in those two years Rikku had grown. But he still say the fifteen-year-old Al Bhed girl who had also been one of Yuna's guardians. "Once upon a time, there was an Al Bhed girl who made a fine guardian to the woman who would become the last of the high summoners. I trusted that girl. So here it is, I'm headed back to Luca because I'm going to be picking up Yuna's ring. I'm leaving for Besaid right after because I'll be building us a house, and I want to propose to her at Zanarkand."

Rikku immediately started jumping up and down frantically clapping her hands, "Yunie's going to be so happy! I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

Tidus looked around the dock nervously, "But keep it down will ya?" He looked again at a ship nearby. "I need to get going soon."

"Why don't we give you a ride?" Rikku eagerly volunteered.

"No," Paine shook her head, "in order for this to work, we need to pick up Yuna. Good luck Tidus."

Paine lead Rikku back towards the nearest sphere as Tidus watched them go, he ran his hand through his hair, ruffled it, exhaled deeply, and muttered, "Thanks, I'll need it to pull this stunt off."

----------

Not long after the Rikku and Paine left, Tidus boarded his ship headed for Luca and bought from Amther the unique ring he had requested. Only upon Amther's insistence did he buy it at half price. He could not ignore the man repeating over and over again that it was the finest piece he had ever created and that he would take pride everyday because it would be a ring that the high summoner Yuna would wear everyday.

From there, Tidus picked up a few random things from all over the city and took a boat back to the small village of Besaid. He returned an hour before nightfall, Tidus learned from Wakka that the Gullwings had picked up Yuna a few hours later and everything was clear, the former resident of Zanarkand slept in the Auroch's tent for the second night and woke to the first light that grazed the sky of Besaid.

He chose the spot of the almost unnoticeable collapsed hut and from there cleared the ground. The ground was so flat that not even a single pebble could be found in the area, he worked all day, not stopping to rest, only to eat and continued on in his work, and by the time the day's sunset had come, Tidus had built the frame of the hut and the outer covering. He spent the night inside, declining Wakka and Lulu's request for him to stay with them.

The next day, Tidus went out and picked up the things he had bought in Luca and had temporarily left in the Auroch's tent, a few small pieces of furniture with the exception of a bed. Once everything had been arranged, he hung a few small pieces around the walls and stood and examined his work, it might have been simple, but Tidus was prouder of what he had made more than any blitzball tournament he may have won in Zanarkand.

Smiling, he picked up a pile of rope off the floor and headed off towards the beach. Tidus climbed up the old ruins and spent the rest of the day weaving the ropes together and then proudly hanging it between two trees. For the second night, he slept inside the newly built hut and stayed awake well into the night, planning the events that would follow with the morning sunrise.

----------

Although Tidus did not fall asleep well into the night, he woke up an hour or so before the daybreak. His eyes shot open and took a few moments to adjust to the lack of light. A sly grin spread on his face as he bolted out of bed and into the cool air that had engulfed Besaid in the early morning. The first boat the left Besaid left at first light, and Tidus intended to be aboard that ship. He rushed to tidy what little things that were inside the hut and raced out inside.

Just as he exited, Wakka stood outside waiting, "Hey!"

Wakka waved and motioned for him to come, "Wakka, what are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question," Wakka answered jokingly. "I'd miss the big day! Never!" The former Auroch captain punched Tidus in the shoulder jokingly, "Anyway, come on, I got something to show you, ya?"

"Huh?" Tidus helplessly went along with his friend, "Wakka, I got a boat to catch you know."

"Nah, I already had a talk with the captain ya? He's an old friend of mine." Wakka's voice suddenly toned down, "We gotta keep it down, Lu and Vidina's still asleep."

Without a sound, Wakka went inside his own hut and picked up off from a corner of it what looked like a rolled up rug and took it back with him to Tidus' hut. "Not what's this all about Wakka?"

"Aw, nothing. Just a little decoration and a house warming present for you guys to come back to, that's all." Wakka unfurled it just as the first rays of light reached the small village and Tidus looked on at it in awe. It was a colorful tapestry, two years ago, it would have held true. The summoner and her guardians standing behind the Zanarkand sunset, and the tapestry outlined with the aeons.

"Wow, Wakka, this is, this like, wow."

He chuckled, "Ya, I had my friend make it, it's nice ya?"

Tidus looked at his friend chuckling, "You have too many friends Wakka, but thanks, it's great."

"Well, glad you like it. Now get going! You have a high summoner to propose to, ya?"

----------

Tidus took the boat headed straight to Luca and from Luca he boarded one of the local commercial airships that was going towards the Calm Lands. Once the airship had risen into the sky, the young man found a sense of peace as he rose from the lift to the deck where he let the strong wind ruffle his hair. He contacted Shinra aboard the Celsius and informed them that he would be soon upon the Calm Lands.

And so it happened, Tidus left the airship over the Calm Lands where the Gullwing's ship Celsius hovered waiting for him. Buddy waited to greet him in the engine room, "Welcome aboard!"

"Uh," Tidus scratched his head, "thanks."

"No worries," Buddy started heading for the lift, "Come on, you'll get a better view on the bridge."

"Right, whatever you say." He ran up to catch up with the Al Bhed at the lift and rode with him up to the bridge. The ride was rather silent until the lift began to slow down.

"Oh, don't mind anything Brother says by the way, he's a little jealous of you." The lift doors opened and Buddy quickly exited before the words 'Jealous of what?' could come from Tidus.

Buddy jumped to his post and Tidus looked around in a daze, Shinra walked over to him, "There's nothing to worry about, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku are all down on Bikanel Island and Yuna is under the impression that because of a storm we had to leave for awhile."

"Uh, thanks a lot Shinra. I really owe you guys."

The little Al Bhed boy shrugged, "If it wasn't for you, Yuna would never have joined the Gullwings." With that, Shinra hopped back onto his chair to continue his earlier work.

And so for most of the remainder of the trip, Tidus headed down to the cabin where he spoke with Barkeep, hearing the hypello's version of events that occurred above Spira in the Celsius. He found the hypello intriguing and listened intently, learning about the Gullwings adventured from a different view other than Yuna's humble narration. Before he knew it, time had passed and he heard Buddy's voice over the Celsius once again, "Hey Tidus, we're coming up on Zanarkand. You might wanna come up to the bridge."

"Gotcha," Tidus gave a final grin to Barkeep and headed for the lift, and once it had risen, exited out into the bridge.

"Just sit tight, we'll be over Zanarkand in just a few minutes." Buddy remarked.

Tidus nodded and settled dwon comfortably, leaning against Shinra's station. Surprisingly, Brother jumped down from his seat and turned to face Tidus. Shinra and Buddy keenly watched as Brother pointed a finger towards Tidus, "You love Yuna?"

Shocked initially, Tidus gave no answer until a few moments later when he nodded his head, "Yes, I do. I love Yuna very much."

"Good, then you will take care of her." Brother's words did not come out as a question, but more as a statement or a command.

"Uh, ok." It was all Tidus could manage as a grim faced Brother climbed back into his seat of driving the Celsius.

"We're over Zanarkand. It's better if you get off really quick, the shorter the storm, the better chance that Yuna'll buy the story."

"Got it, I really owe you guys again. Thanks." With the exception of Brother, Buddy and Shinra gave him an encouraging smile. Just as Tidus was about to step back into the lift, he pulled off his clothing the little black microphone and handed it back to a crestfallen Shinra. "Sorry Shinra, but Yuna and I need some time alone. And would you mind taking Yuna's off before you send her down."

Reluctantly, Shinra nodded and Tidus, satisfied with the young boy's answer, gave a nod, and headed down to the surface of the ruined city.

--------------------

I know, I kind of lied but I kind of didn't. It's true that I had this chapter typed up but you had to wait an eternity to get it. I lost half of the chapter but when I rewrote it, I think I made it better. So here's what I think.

Quality of chapter better _plus _excessive amount of time _equals_ decent enough for you wanting to review


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2.

--------------------

"Yuna, Buddy just called in. They say that the storm's passing on and they're on their way back now." Paine told Yuna.

The three stood in the base camp of the Al Bhed on Bikanel Island. Nearby stood Nadala yelling out orders when given the chance to when and where to excavate. But Yuna seemed to take no notice of Nadala's added tension with their arrival.

"Why didn't they call me?" Yuna twiddled her fingers nervously; she was too busy with other concerns to take notice.

Paine could only give a shrug as a reply, "They said they tried to contact you but they couldn't get through. Shinra suspected it got damaged in the storm somehow.

"Oh, I'll just have to have Shinra take care of that when we get back on board." Her anxiety couldn't have been hidden by even the greatest of con artists, "Did they say if they got any word from Tidus?"

Paine shook her head again, "Sorry Yuna, the subject didn't come up."

"Right," Yuna drifted away, standing by the nearest post of the wooden fence, the High Summoner stared out into what seemed and endless desert.

"Paine!" Rikku said exasperatedly as she ran to the warrior, clinging to her, "Look at her! Yunie's miserable! Couldn't we just give her a little hint? Giver her something to cheer her up?"

"No, it would make all this trouble pointless. But I have to admit," she paused for a moment and looked to where Yuna was standing. "Tidus was so wrapped up in his planes for Yuna, he forgot about her."

"How can anyone forget about someone but that's all the other person was thinking about?" Rikku then proceeded to strut side-to-side fiddling her fingers, trying to collect her thoughts, "Wait a sec, I think I'm confused."

Paine exhaled sharply, and crossed her arms, "It means that Tidus was so wrapped up in his plans about proposing to Yuna and thinking about her reaction, that he forgot about her right now."

"Huh? Wait a minute," the younger girl still showed no signs of understanding and the older of the two shook her head sadly. "let me see if I got this." Rikku continued to walk back and forth, side-to-side, not helping Paine's growing headache. "Tidus has been really busy about proposing to Yunie, and because he's been so busy, he forget to call on her and let her know, and oooo." Rikku sounded anxiously, "I know this! Tidus has been too busy and he forget to talk to Yuna at all, right?"

Finally hitting the x, Paine rolled her eyes and took a glance at her wrist, "Wow, it only took ten minutes."

A few minutes later, Yuna heard her cousin calling and heard a rumbling and the sight of the Celsius, "Yunie! Let's go!"

----------

"Yunie? You in here?" Rikku called out from the lift and entered the engine room, looking for signs of the sphere hunter but finding none. "I don't get it," she said quietly to herself, "where is she?" For the third time she checked in the cabin and for the third time Barkeep told Rikku he had not seen Yuna.

Paine was off on the bridge with the others, attending to the routine Gullwing business and Rikku was left to search for her half Al Bhed cousin. Rikku entered the lift again and wiped her forehead, "Jeez, looking for Yunie's a lot a work, I need some air."

The lift doors opened to the sight of the bridge, Buddy working to himself on his panel, Brother busy with "steering" the ship, and Paine, leaning over Shinra's station, turned to see who exited, "Find her yet?"

"No!" Rikku suddenly yelled out, "I've looked everywhere. I've talked to Barkeep three times and each time I get the same time as the first one. I say she's not on the ship!

The warrior thought for a moment and looked up at Rikku with no sign of surprise on her face, "Did you check the deck?"

Rikku anxiously bit her lip and didn't respond. Paine put on a small smirk as Rikku jumped up the stairs and back into the lift. The lift jettisoned upwards and when the lift doors finally opened, Rikku found the evasive High Summoner, well at least for Rikku she was evasive.

Her first reaction was to jump in front of Yuna and tell her how worried they all had been but saw her cousin sitting in a ball with her thoughts. "Yunie!" She waved, but Yuna didn't turn around to greet her. Rikku plopped down next to Yuna with her usual shipper attitude, "We were looking for you, well, actually **I **was looking for you, everyone else was busy. How come your up here?"

"You know, I saw Tidus down on the beach from here. I was so scared, and excited at the same time. I didn't really know if it was him or not, I remember I was running so fast to meet him in the water. When I finally jumped down from the ship, I **knew **it was him, I could see his wide grin as I ran toward him. Those comforting arms, I had missed him so much in two years. And he was in my reach."

Yuna breathed out and gave a forced, small smile, "Sorry about my ranting Rikku, I just needed some time to think, you know?" Yuna sighed as she said her thoughts aloud, "Am I really paranoid? I haven't spoken with Tidus in more than three days, for two years, I looked for him. My search throughout Spira, joining the Gullwings, I did it all because I thought I might be able t find him."

Rikku didn't know how to respond, she tried to put her hand comfortingly on her cousin's back but didn't seem to prevail, "I wouldn't know Yunie. I don't even know what it feels like to be really in love. Sure, I've liked someone, but I just don't know about these things."

Out of the lift came Paine, hearing the rest of Yuna's train of thoughts. "Am I just dependent on him or something? I just- I just don't know what to do."

Paine stood in front of Yuna and placed her hands on Yuna's shoulders and looked at her seriously, "Yuna, do you love him?"

"What?" Yuna asked, she broke away from Paine, her eyes glistening as she turned.

"Tidus, it's a simple question really," Paine responded, crossing her arms, "Tidus, do you love him as you say you do?"

Yuna gave a small, sad smile, wiped her tears and node, "I do Paine, I love him."

"Then trust him Yuna. If you love him, then you trust him deep down."

The former summoner could only nod dumbly, "Thanks Paine, you're right."

"Hey!" Rikku suddenly interrupted, "how come Paine gets all the good advice to hand out?"

Yuna gave the first smile in the past few days, "Sorry Rikku, you were a great help to, listening to me." She hugged her younger cousin and the three laughed.

Yuna's spirit rose considerably as the three talked of things that had happened to recently, or replaying past, amusing stories, a voice broke the friendly conversation overhead.

"Uh, guys? We're getting a call from Gippal at Djose Temple. They need to see Rikku."

Before Rikku was given a chance to respond, Brother spoke, "Ignore the message! Gippal is nothing but trouble!" Paine's eyes widened as she realized that Brother was the only one who wasn't informed that Paine and Rikku would be 'leaving.'

The young girl squirmed before she yelled back at the pilot, "Crid ib!"

"Oui!" Brother retorted, his voice growing with anger.

"I hate to break up the family feud, but when did Gippal say they needed Rikku?" Paine asked.

Buddy answered although a struggle was heard over the comm. system, "Gippal says they need Rikku **now**. They keep saying it's really important."

Yuna looked to her cousin and shrugged, "I guess we could go."

Buddy's voice intervened again, "Sorry Yuna, but Gippal is stressing that it only be Rikku."

"Ooo," Rikku said, anxiety dripping off every syllable, "all right." She looked around nervously and bit her nails.

"Don't over do it." Paine said bluntly, Rikku's eyes widened.

"Over do what Paine?" Yuna asked curiously.

Realizing her slight slip but showing no signs of it, Paine shook her head, "Rikku seeing Gippal. We've worked with him before. It's nothing to worry about."

Meekly, Rikku smiled and started for the life. "Right, well, see ya later Yunie!" Rikku gave a final wave and a slight wink before stepping into the lift, as Yuna pondered on whether or not Rikku had actually winked, it could have been a trick in the light.

----------

Hours had passed since Rikku's departure. It was getting late and the sun would soon cease to grace Spira with its presence. High Summoner Yuna lay on her bed in the cabin as she looked up at the ceiling.

An hour or so after they dropped Rikku off at Djose, Baralai had called on Paine do to an urgent 'Crimson Squad' matter. Apparently, something they thought they should not include Yuna in.

Yuna pondered on the peculiar actions of the crew the past few days, how when Gippal called we just happened to be by the end of the Mi'ihen Highroad, close by the Djose Temple, Rikku's wink as she entered the lift, and when Baralai called, they were hovering above the Macalania Woods.

Thinking back even farther, Yuna remembered Tidus' visit to Mt. Gagazet and finding him with Kimahri, but on the other hand, it could just a former guardian catching up with another former guardian.

Yuna suddenly sat up as she looked out her window and noticed the sky showed signs of tiring, she gave a tiny, soft smile remembering a memory in which she and Tidus shared. "Uh, Yuna?" Buddy's voice suddenly broke overhead."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You mind heading down, we thing we're getting some reading of a sphere down below."

"Sure, where are we anyway?" Yuna asked, walking to the window and trying to get a glance down but she only saw the ocean.

"Over Zanarkand. Sorry, but I don't think any of us can go down with you. Shinra's too busy with his new invention, not that he'd help much in fighting off fiends. Brother's having an argument with Cid over the comm. and I am sorting out all these files that have been piling up in the database for coordinates."

"Oh," Yuna quickly thought for a moment, "how come we didn't pick up these readings before? We already got a sphere from Zanarkand right? The half."

Yuna waited for a few moments before finally getting a response, "I'm not sure why. Maybe something was covering it and the sphere-oscillo finder couldn't pick it up. But it shouldn't be too hard. Sin, Vegnagun, Zanarkand shouldn't be too much of a deal for you right?"

She laughed good-naturedly, "Yeah, right."

Yuna took the lift down to the engine room and Buddy, who was still working up on the bridge, lowered the ramp and was ready for her to leave. As she jumped down, her first step on the dirt and Yuna immediately shielded her eyes, after adjusting, she lowered them slowly, here eyes becoming more and ore accustomed.

She walked to the top of the hill and leaned against the old ruins. She watched as the sun seemed to hit the ocean's surface and saw its reflection ripple with the waves. Time seemed to move less and less slowly as she watched the sun and its light disappear, Yuna really didn't mind, she liked the pace.

That's what she thought of, when she was trying to defeat Sin, that's what drove her, the slow pace that Besaid offered. Of course at the time, she didn't know that Tidus was going to disappear from her life. Tidus, her thoughts drifted to him.

Soon, all that was left in the sky was darkness, bright stars, and a bright quarter moon. The quietness engulfed her and she basked in it. Unconsciously, she began to sing to herself, "I know that you're hiding things. Using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream, but dreams can never fool me, not that easily."

"Yuna, I can't tell you how sorry I am."

--------------------

I'm a horrible person. Both for putting off the chapter for so long, and putting up a cliffhanger. HAHAHAHA _goes and laughs maniacally _Well, I am sorry that I put it off this ling, but I have good news, one more chapter to go until the end. I'm contemplating for and epilogue and a sequel, hmm, I wonder how people would react to that........

You could always tell me in a review.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

--------------------

Yuna quickly turned around to the voice that she heard and knew well. Her heart wanted to run to him but her head told her to stay. Tidus gave a small apologetic smile and slowly walked towards her, "Rikku and Paine gave word to me, everything I did without realizing it. You can't imagine how sorry I am."

"Tidus," Yuna started to say but he put up his hand to stop her.

"You don't understand, this was suppose to be perfect, I spent days planning it out and when the time finally came, I couldn't have screwed up more."

"Tidus, what are you talking about? I don't understand."

"I want to ask for your forgiveness Yuna, but not just yet, there's something I need to tell you first." Tidus stepped down from the hill and sat down by the pile of wood and flint. As he started to clash the two rocks against each other, Yuna joined him and took a sat beside him. "Awhile ago, Baralai and I took a little walk down to the Farplane. I had a little talk with Bahamut."

The simple phrase seemed to have easily caught Yuna's attention, "You spoke with Bahamut? What did he say?"

"I was getting to that. I had to find out if I was still a dream. I needed to know if I was going to fade again. He told me the object that had made the Macalania Woods real, they gave it to me."

Yuna's eyes brightened, "Does that mean?"

Tidus nodded his head unsure, "I'm here to stay." He stopped for a moment to judge her reaction.

She thought on it for a moment before a smile began to spread on her face. Without warning, Yuna threw herself onto Tidus to embrace him, "I can't tell you how happy that makes me Tidus."

Alarmed at her reaction at first, Tidus quickly adjusted as Yuna's head rested on his chest and without realizing it, Tidus started to run his fingers through Yuna's silky hair. Unconsciously, Yuna purred against him with the feeling, Tidus softly chuckled but changed into a more serious note, "Yuna, I'm sorry. I really am. For putting you through all this, I spent so much time, I couldn't have known how much I would have screwed it up so much."

As he tried to continue, Yuna gently put a finger to his lips and she gave him a tiny smile meant only for him, "It's all right, it's not as if I love you any less."

"But Yuna," Tidus said, his eyes clouded with confusion, "how can you forgive me that easily? Rikku and Paine told me how you had been acting. How you started to question if I even really loved you. It's not that I don't want your forgiveness, but..." it seemed that the young man had lost the words to complete his thoughts.

A log cracked nearby in the fire but neither seemed to notice. Yuna looked up at Tidus' face, her eyes locking with his, "Seeing you Tidus made me remember how much I cared about you, how much you care about me. I know you'd never do anything like that on purpose."

"Yuna...."

"I asked you once if you would be my guardian. Wakka and Lulu thought I was crazy, but I barely knew you. I remember you were surprised too, but I saw it in your eyes then just as I see it in your eyes now, you're a good person Tidus. That's one of the reasons I love you so much, one of the reasons I wanted you protecting me as a guardian protecting his summoner."

"Yuna..." Again Tidus tried to stop her but Yuna wouldn't have it, softly looking him in the eye.

"I think I was afraid, afraid to lose you again. That's why I was so happy just now. But then Paine told me something I should have realized a long time ago."

Tidus swallowed hard, "What?"

"If you love someone as much as I love you, then I should trust you."

The young man was left speechless at her words and gave a sheepish smile as he enclosed her in a warm and comforting embrace. Hazily looking up at him was Yuna as he craned his neck down to softly kiss her.

It wasn't made out of a desperation or wanting, but an act to show the other how much they meant. A soft and gentle kiss that neither wanted to end, but eventually it did. Although there was a comforting silence said between them. Watching the flames dance and a few embers stray away from the rest.

Gazing up at the stars, Tidus began to speak, "When I was down on the Farplane, I saw Auron, my old man, and your dad Yuna."

She suddenly perked up as she listened to every breath Tidus exhaled, not wanting to miss a word, "What did they say?"

"Well, they said that I helped you out when you stumbled down there. That true?"

"I wasn't sure it was at first. In one of our battles I was knocked down into a tunnel leading down to the Farplane, I couldn't find my way out. And then," Yuna began to drift off.

"And then what?"

"I heard your whistle, from there I knew it was you. It was a shadow, or something, running, I followed you. Before I knew it, I had chased you so far and I was in Bevelle."

Tidus rested his head against hers, "I wish I could remember. Bahamut said I couldn't because something about not dreaming me when I reached the Farplane and something about Sin."

"Hm," she said, affectionately toying with his Zanarkand Abes medallion, "just know that you were there for me when I needed you."

He brought her head to his kips as and kissed her, "I talked to your dad you know."

"What?" Yuna suddenly turned around, her eyes hopeful for anything.

"He told me to tell you that he loves you, he's proud of you and no matter what you decide to do, he said he would always support you."

Yuna's eyes glistened as she leaned forward to kiss Tidus, "Thank you Tidus. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"I think I already knew sweetheart." As Yuna rested against him, Tidus searched up in the sky for the answer burning in his mind, "Feel like hearing what I've been up to lately?" Yuna mumbled a yes, "Ok, first I went to Luca to go and order something, went back to Besaid, built us a hut, while Wakka gave us a really nice tapestry for decoration. I worked out a few things with the Gullwings and got you here."

"Wait a minute," Yuna said; gaining a grip on reality and pointed an accusing finger at him, "you planned all of this didn't you?"

"Now, now Yuna, I told you. I didn't mean to make you feel so alone."

"Wakka and Lulu were in on it too weren't they? Ooo, but we were held up at Bikanel too! How did you manage that huh?" Tidus didn't answer, he only offered her a small smirk, "But a storm blew in, the _Celsius_ couldn't pick up and Nadala needed our help."

"That reminds me," Tidus said suddenly, "I have to thank Nadala. Paine told me she was a nervous wreck." He kept a solemn face for a moment before breaking into laughter.

"Tidus!" She cried as she stood up to push him down.

Instead, he harmlessly caught her hands as he continued to laugh as his intricate plan unraveled before her eyes. "Let's see, who else do I need to thank? There's Wakka, Lulu, Buddy, Brother, Shinra, Paine, Rikku, Nadala, Baralai, Nooj, Gippal. Am I forgetting anyone?"

"Why you!" She struggled to free herself but failed, Tidus rolled on the ground, successfully capturing Yuna beneath him. "Tidus?! Everyone was in on this? And nobody told me?"

"I hate to break this to you Yuna, but that was kind of the point. Now settle down for a moment would ya?"

She put on a pout but complied nonetheless as Tidus rested above her, "Now what Tidus? Something else left in your little plan?"

Tidus nodded slightly, "Yeah, but why don't you backtrack a little bit? You don't get the next part until you remember what I said earlier." Yuna looked at him puzzled for a minute, "about what I've been doing this entire time sweetheart."

The high summoner pondered on it for a moment before she spoke, "Wait, Tidus, I don't think I heard you right. Did you say you built us a hut?"

"Well, I don't have to live there if you don't want me there. Whatever you want, it's for you."

"No, it's not that. But did you do that all by yourself?"

"Yep, Wakka offered to help but it was something I wanted to do by myself. I was working as fast as I could and so far we have a total of one thing as décor but I figured we could do that together."

Yuna looked at him, resting her hand on his cheek, "But Tidus, you didn't have to do all that."

Instead, he only gazed deeply into her eyes, "I love you Yuna and that's all that matters to me."

"Tidus," she whispered before he caught her in a second kiss. Sitting up, his hand on the back of her neck supporting her and not wanting to break the kiss, she wrapped her arms around him as she whispered, "Tidus, I love you too, so much."

Everything that either had wanted to say or any apology that was needed was said in the never-ending pool of emotions and sensations. They whispered words of affection between each breath until an image flashed in Tidus' mind.

Slowly, he broke away, seriously gazing into Yuna's eyes as he brushed a hair behind her ear, "Yuna, marry me?"

Surprised at first, Yuna looked at his anxiety and worry written on his face before she smiled widely and nodded, "Of course! I wouldn't want anything else!"

Unable to hide his joy, Tidus lifted her up as they both laughed and smiled. Setting her back down he pulled out the ring from his pocket, "I had it custom made in Luca."

Her eyes fixed on it as Tidus slid it onto her finger, "Tidus, it's so beautiful."

"Nothing less for the equally as beautiful High Summoner."

They kissed once more and looked forward to the future waiting for them that was made one night under the stars.

--------------------

IT IS DONE!!!!!

Wow, I never thought I'd finish it. Not much left to say except, if I get 5 reviews I might write up an epilogue. And if you get the epilogue, there's a surprise in it for you. So start reviewing!!!!


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

--------------------

A year and a half had passed since Tidus and Yuna's small wedding in Besaid. Held on its beach at sunset, with only close friends, old guardians and Gullwing members and a few others. Simple nevertheless, not taking long.

Spira itself was undergoing a great change as well. Tidus, acted as a constant consultant to each of the cities as they built themselves up from the ground. At the present moment, he was pacing back and forth nervously past his newly rebuilt house, Wakka attempted to calm him nearby, "Tidus, ya need to calm down, ya? I know I was a nervous wreck around Lu's time, but you have to be patient."

Tidus continued to pace back and forth, not hearing his friend's words. Not a moment too soon, Lulu came out and motioned to him, "You can come in now Tidus."

Following her, inside one of the rooms, Yuna sat up in bed with a small child and a sparkle in her eyes, as the sight came to him, Tidus felt a wide smile beginning to spread on her face. Yuna looked to him, "It's a girl Tidus, we have a daughter."

Walking over to her, he kissed his wife on the forehead as he looked down on the small child's form, "Hello." He chuckled as she yawned and stretched out her small arms, "What do you want to name her?"

Yuna waved a finger at her child, its tinny fingers grabbed onto it as the two proud parents laughed together proudly, "Lenne, I want to name her Lenne, Tidus."

"Well," he said, looking at his wife, and then to his daughter, "hello Lenne."

--------------------

Well, here's your epilogue people, short but sweet in my opinion. Now you know what happens to the young couple. But I did promise you a surprise didn't I?

I did, so here it is. I have a sequel in the works.

I guarantee you I will have the first chapter up next Friday, so if you want to be alerted, just leave your e-mail in a review or just drop a review saying you want to be notified.

LATER


End file.
